


Shadow (vid)

by the_escapist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin 2008 fanvid focusing on Mordred, set to Birds of Tokyo's "Circles".</p><p>Contains spoilers for episodes 5x02, 5x11 & 5x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly listening to Birds of Tokyo not long after having seen the Merlin finale, when it struck me how suitable this song was for Mordred. Ideally, the video would be set entirely after Mordred leaves Camelot at the end of 5x11, as that's the perspective I read into the song. Sadly there simply aren't enough Mordred scenes in 5x12 and 5x13 for that to work, so the video takes a broader view of Mordred's story arc throughout the season.
> 
> The primary idea I was working on here is reflected in the choice of title: Shadow. Which is to say conscience. I do believe Mordred to be inherently good, reflected in a part of the show I couldn't really show in the video, which is the repetition of the line "You gave me no choice", or "I had no choice", said by Arthur, Merlin and Mordred in moments during the season where they very much did have a choice, and made the wrong one.
> 
> Anyhow, read into the video whatever you like, and I hope you enjoy it. If you'd like a direct link to download it, just ask and I'll get it up for you.


End file.
